


I'll Drive Your Worries Away

by kotobukki



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotobukki/pseuds/kotobukki
Summary: Reiji takes you out on a late night drive to your favourite beach spot
Relationships: Kotobuki Reiji/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	I'll Drive Your Worries Away

A gentle knock on your front door jolted you awake from your slightly dazed state. Your television was turned on, broadcasting a talk show that you had paid no attention too. 

You got up from your sofa. “Coming”, you forced out. Lately, you had been overwhelmed with work, with the peak period just around the corner, you struggled to juggle all sorts of responsibilities, from managing major projects to the smallest things like getting your higher ups their morning coffee. 

Over time, your body began to crumble under the pressure. You opted for short, almost one word replies to your friends instead of your usual text messages that were full of emojis.

Walking to the door, you realised that you had no idea who it was. You hadn’t made any plans that night, and as tired as you were, you knew that you hadn’t ordered delivery of any sort.

_Who cares?_ You thought to yourself. At this point, even if a kidnapper stood behind the door, you would gladly submit yourself to your fate.

Because dying at this point seemed better than showing up for work on Monday. 

Dragging your feet to the door, you slowly unlocked it, nearly falling backwards when you were greeted by your boyfriend Reiji.

_Thank god it’s not a kidnapper._

Your arms found their way around Reiji’s slim waist, your head immediately sinking into his chest, taking in the familiar scent that you longed for. 

“I… missed you so much,” you mumbled, nearly drifting off into a slumber when you felt his arms against your back. 

Reiji rested his chin on your head, one hand stroking your hair in the most gentle way, the other holding your petite frame close to him. He was, of course, slightly shocked, for he had never seen you in this state before. He knew you were exhausted, perhaps on the brink of collapsing, but something about you at this moment seemed so peaceful.

And he felt himself falling in love with you all over again. 

“Care to accompany me on a late night drive?” He asked. 

Pushing your face away from his chest, you looked up, finding your eyes locking with his. You felt your fatigue being chased away, and you managed to break into a smile. 

“Yes.”

* * *

You had your hand interlocked tightly with Reiji’s, as the two of you made your way to his car. It was a cool night, the gentle breeze lightly brushing against your cheek. The both of you engaged in small talk. Reiji knew you were tired, but you could tell that he was dying to tell you about his day, and he was as desperate to know how yours went.

Being the usual gentleman, he opened the passenger door and helped you fasten your seatbelt, an action you really appreciated at the moment because you were convinced your arms didn’t have the strength to even pull the seatbelt into the lock. Reiji hurried over to his side of the car and started the engine. 

“Do you have anywhere you want to go to?” He asked.

You pondered for a moment, there were a lot of nice places to visit at night to have a heart to heart talk. 

“Yes, can we go to the beach we had our first date at?”

Reiji grinned.

“Anything for my girl.”

* * *

Compared to the day, the beach was obviously a lot more peaceful at night. You faintly recalled the last time you and Reiji visited the place - your very first date. It had been a few months since then and you missed having dates that weren’t at a local cafe or nearby mall. 

You loved Reiji, and you resented the fact that both of your work prevented the two of you from spending much time with each other. _Why can’t the two of you be like the other couples?_ You often asked. 

You wanted cute dates at the amusement park, you wanted to take a weekend trip with Reiji too, why did work always have to get in the way. 

“Something on your mind?” your boyfriend asked, his voice dripping with concern when he caught you letting out a huge sigh.

You turned to face him, letting out a faint smile, before your gaze went back to staring at the ocean. 

“It’s nothing much, I just kind of miss the time we spent together before work got busy for the both of us. I’ve always wondered why we couldn’t be like the other couples who go to amusement parks for dates.”

Reiji was ready to retort, but you quickly stopped him.

“I know it’s because we have conflicting schedules and very little free time, but you know, it would be nice to relax and spend more time with each other once in a while.”

You took a glance at Reiji, he wasn’t smiling, rather he was simply staring at you. Your heart dropped, and you avoided his gaze. 

_Look, you made him mad now._

“Reiji, I’m sor-” you were interrupted by Reiji’s body crashing into yours as he held you in an embrace.

“No, I’m sorry. I’m sorry that the world didn’t give us more time together, I’m sorry that it made you physically and mentally exhausted, I’m sorry the world wasn’t kinder to you.”

You shut your eyes tightly when you began to feel it well up with tears. 

_This man. How did you deserve him?_

“From now on,” his voice became more gentle, sounding almost like a lullaby to your ears. “I’ll lessen my workload, I can get away with that since I’ve been with the agency for so long.”

He paused to place a chaste kiss on your forehead. “I’ll bring you out every weekend, let’s go to all the amusement parks, we’ll take road trips to the countryside. Anything that you want to do, let’s do it together, as a couple.”

You nodded, holding onto Reiji tighter, as if you were afraid that this was just a dream and Reiji would disappear when you wake up. 

“Reiji… I love you.” 

“And you know I love you more than anything else in the world.”

“Even more than your maracas?” You asked playfully.

Reiji let out a loud chuckle, his eyes momentarily forming crescents before he looked back at you.

“Yes, even more than my maracas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It's my first time writing for this fandom so it really isn't my best but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!
> 
> I'm always open to comments and any sort of feedback to help me improve on my work!
> 
> Follow me on twitter @sugauwuara, I'm always open to talking about utapri and other anime in general!


End file.
